


Como si fuera la primera vez.

by nikki_sorairo



Series: Prompting extremo, Drarrython [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha tenido y tiene muchas y diferentes primeras veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como si fuera la primera vez.

A Harry no dejaba de sorprenderle la vida. Había pasado por muchas más experiencias que las del resto de sus conocidos juntos y aun así no perdía la capacidad de asombro.

 

Especialmente en el tema del amor y el sexo.

 

Su primera relación con ambas fue con Cho Chang. La primera vez que notó a alguien del sexo opuesto. La primera que sintió lo que en su momento pensó que era amor. La primera vez que besó a alguien. Al inicio estaba tan feliz que pensó tendría muchas más primeras veces con ella, algo más que tomarse de la mano o besarse con timidez.

 

Entonces todo terminó tan pronto como comenzó.

 

Por suerte llegó Ginny a su vida y aquellas primeras veces se incrementaron enseguida. Ya no podía recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts sin mirar con una sonrisa aquellos escondites que ella le enseñó y donde aprendió que los besos podrían llevar a algo más. La primera vez que supo lo que era al amor con detalles como pasear por los jardines o estudiar juntos. Fue la primera vez que odió la escuela por no dejarlo tenerla más tiempo en sus brazos (no dejó de maldecir los TIMOS). Y la primera vez que sintió un anhelo tal que ella fue la que detuvo las caricias, no era el lugar para algo más. Ni qué decir que ya casados siguieron con muchas más primeras veces para ambos.

 

Harry pensó que ya no podría aprender más del amor y el sexo.

 

Fue la persona menos esperada quién le mostró su error. No dejaba de agradecer el que su hijo y el hijo de Draco fueran tan buenos amigos. Malfoy Manor ahora sería el lugar donde tuvo más primeras veces. Además de seguir aprendiendo sobre sus temas favoritos, cada vez que estaba en brazos del otro era como la primera vez.

Aquella que deseaba seguir repitiendo muchas veces más.


End file.
